Batman/Arkham Knight
Arkham Knight Batman is arguably the strongest overall character in Injustice mobile. With his extremely high and balanced base stats, as well as having a powerful and versatile passive, this version of Batman fit with his own staple image in the Arkham trilogy. IMG_1842.PNG|Upon engaging with the opponent for the first time, Batman can pick 2 out of 6 powerups for himself! IMG_1845.PNG|Another possible choice to pick! Strategy Upon first entering the match, Batman can pick 2 buffs (out of 6 total) to battle against his opponent. If no action is taken, no buff will be received. Clockwise from top left: *'Crit Immunity' (Batsuit icon): Batman will only be immune to CRIT damage for a short time. *'Drain Immunity' (Lightning target): Immunity to power drain effects, including those from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. *'SP1 Damage Buff' (Batarang): Increases the base damage of his SP1 by 66.7% (diminishes to 33.3% at max damage). *'Crit Damage Buff' (W target): Batman does 25% more damage on Crit attacks. *'Power Added' (Batman and Lightning): Gives Batman 2 bars of power instantly. Because he technically doesn't start the match with two bars, instead generating them immediately after the match starts, it bypasses the 2-bar cap, giving him access to a Super at the start of the match if equipped with it or while teamed with Batgirl/Prime. Militarized Batmobile will further boost his power and can finish off the opponent quicker. *'DoT Immunity' (Cross): Batman is immune to Damage over Time. Batman is virtually immune to characters that are know to deal Damage-Over-time on their specials (both 1 and 2, in this case). This is a strong "defense" against characters that deals DOT such as Lobo/Bounty Hunter, The Joker (except for Killing Joke since he doesn't deals any DOT), Wonder Woman/600's 2nd special, and can withstand even Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X's SP2. It will not, however, work against Radiation. All buffs have a visual effect when activated: *'Crit Immunity': Utility belt glows blue, blue hexagons swirl around the torso. *'Drain Immunity': Red glowing ring above belt, followed by gold ring flaring around the feet. *'SP1 Damage Buff': Utility belt glows blue, eyes glow white. *'Crit Damage Buff': A small flash at the cowl, red glowing ring above belt, eyes glow white. *'Power Added': Gold ring flares around the feet followed by blue hexagons swirling around the torso. *'DoT Immunity': Red hexagons around the torso, followed by the same gold ring effect as above. The buffs do not show pop-up text to the opponent's team, but they can see the visual effects. When multiple buffs are selected, only part of the effect may appear. For example, choosing crit and drain immunity may lead to the blue glow of the uliity belt and the gold ring effect not to be displayed. Arkham Knight Batman's Explosive Batarangs are much faster than others, while having a large amount of hits, synergizing better with his own gear's disable on s1. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Stats Trivia *Arkham Assault has two different animations. When the opponent doesn't block, it appears to be visually based on Batman's Aerial Attack in the Batman: Arkham series, in which Batman runs on top of his opponent and smashes down, while the opponent does block, it is a ground roundhouse kick. If a use of Arkham Assault is blocked, all further Arkham Assaults will use the second animation whether they are blocked or not. *His sp1 features him kicking the opponent away and unlike his other Batman-variations, he instead throws 5 Batarangs at his opponent. *His Super Move features his Batmobile from the Arkham trilogy. Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Arkham Characters